Merlin's Ring
by marietsy2
Summary: HPSG1 xover. Harry already knew of one prophecy, however, years after he graduated, he would learn of another. A warrior, a being of light, would come through Merlin's ring to help him defeat Voldemort. However, Harry is wary of the promised help. He know


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world or the Stargate Universe. If it looks vaguely familiar then it really isn't mine. I make no money off this story.

A/N: Here is another Harry Potter/Stargate crossover. This has been sitting on my computer as long as The Circle of the Gods. I was going through a crossover phase, that I really am not over. This story is another one that is going to be updated slowly. Sorry folks!

Summary: HP/SG-1 x-over. Harry already knew of one prophecy, however, years after he graduated, he would learn of another. A warrior, a being of light, would come through Merlin's ring to help him defeat Voldemort. However, Harry is wary of the promised help. He knows that the prophecy will bring a change to the Wizarding World. What he doesn't realize is how right he is.

**MERLIN'S RING**

By Marietsy

Davey walked down the hall, whistling tunelessly. He enjoyed the quiet of the abandoned halls. He sighed. While he enjoyed the quiet, he felt that checking the room was pointless. Not many people knew, but hidden deep within the dungeons of the Ministry building was a room filled with artifacts that once belong to the Great Merlin himself. Over the centuries, the room would magically appear anywhere that the Ministry founded itself. No one could comprehend the magic that allowed that to happen, but there was never a fear that the room would be lost.

Every three to five years, depending on the forgetfulness of the most recent Minister, an Auror was sent down to check the room. He or she had to make sure that nothing was missing or activated for some mysterious reason. Many of Merlin's things were beyond comprehension of a normal Wizard. No one knew how to use them and none understood the magic that made them work.

The mission was considered a milk run, usually for a newbie Auror or as a punishment. Nothing had been missing or activated in centuries. Regardless, a magical oath was sworn to Merlin himself so the room had to be checked.

Davey stopped in front of the large doors, pulled out the strange key that seemed to glow with something other than magic, and inserted it into the lock. It made a strange beeping noise and the doors slid open. Davey stepped back with surprise. He never seen doors open like that. Shaking off the chills that suddenly crept up his spine, he entered the room.

Looking around, he chuckled to himself as he found nothing wrong. He shook his head; he was becoming as paranoid as Mad-Eye Moody. His gaze flickered over the old portraits, chests, and weapons. Some were strange. There was one that looked like a coiled serpent. He frowned slightly, wondering how that would work. Shrugging off the thought, he glanced around once again. He tilted his head sideways as he noticed a mirror sitting in the corner.

Walking over to it, he looked at it curiously. It was made out of some strange metal. It was pointed at the top, almost diamond shaped. The surface flickered a little and Davey gazed at it intently. He leaned forward and his eyes widened with surprise. He could've sworn he saw something in the mirror. Watching it for a few minutes, he sighed, and stepped away. For a second, he really thought he had seen some kind of creature in the mirror. It had a heavily armored body of a man, but a golden head of a jackal. Davey shivered. The creature had given him the creeps.

Davey walked away from the mirror, wondering once again, what Merlin had created it for. There were many things in the room that Davey wondered about, but as any witch or wizard, he would never know the true meaning of them. Merlin's power and his artifacts were beyond their scope of comprehension.

Moving farther towards the back of the room, he stopped suddenly, and tilted his head. He heard a humming noise. Frowning slightly, he made his way towards the noise. Moving around a large model of a strange phoenix shaped city, he stopped and stared. A panel, with large glass-like buttons, was lit up. Davey could hear the soft humming coming from it. He swallowed hard. He read the reports on the room so that he would know if anything was missing. In the reports, the panel had always been dark. No one could get it to work. It had been five years since anyone was in the room. Who knows how long the panel had been activated.

"Oh, Merlin," Davey whispered.

He knew what it meant. Everyone who came down here did. It was one of the few things that had to be checked. There were some who hoped that it would never be activated and there were those who prayed that it would be. In these dark times, Davey wondered if maybe it was a good thing.

Reaching up to grab the portkey that hung around his neck, he cursed as he remembered that it wouldn't work here. The room was protected by a shield made by Merlin himself to protect his possession. Portkeys didn't work. Whirling around, he ran out of the room. He stopped momentarily to shut and lock the doors. He grabbed the portkey, muttered "Emergency," and his surrounding disappeared. He reappeared outside the doors of the Minister's office.

The Minister's secretary gaped at him with surprise, but he ignored her. He walked towards the door and slammed the open, breathless with anxiety.

The Minister's head whipped up, his face startled, and stared at him. "Wha…?"

Davey gave him a grave look. "Merlin's Ring has been activated," he blurted out.

Arthur Weasley's face went white.

-0---0---0---0-

The room was filled with chaos. Dumbledore sighed as he saw the hysterical witches and wizards run around the room. Many didn't know what exactly what was going on, but they knew that it was bad, or so they thought. Personally, Dumbledore was filled with hope. With the activation of Merlin's Ring, the prophecy that was spoken so many centuries before by Merlin himself, would finally come to pass. Many thought it was something to fear, but Dumbledore believed it was something that should be looked forward to.

The prophecy stated that help would come in the time of darkness and Dumbledore prayed that whoever or whatever came, would help Harry defeat Voldemort. Even five years after graduating Hogwarts, Harry had yet to defeat the Dark Lord. In fact, except for a few battles, not much was happening. It was as if everything was at a stand still. Dumbledore wondered if maybe it had something to do with Merlin's Ring.

The Headmaster stood up and banged the gavel on the podium to gain everyone's attention. "Everyone, if you could please take a seat, we can get started," he asked.

The crowd began to sit down and the Minister took his place next to Dumbledore. Arthur gave the Headmaster a wan smile, which Dumbledore returned with a cheery smile.

The Headmaster looked out among the sea of faces and hid a smile as he saw Harry slip into the room, hidden under his invisibility cloak. He was glad that the owl had gotten to the dark-headed man before the meeting started. They made an agreement after Sirius died that Dumbledore would disclose everything that pertained to Harry or Voldemort to the man. There would be no secrets. After the oath was given, their relationship seemed to blossom and Harry became as close to him as a son. He gave Harry a small smile and it was returned.

"Now, as all of you have heard, Merlin's Ring has been activated. Where and who by remains unknown. The location of Merlin's Ring has been lost over the centuries and we need to find it. Once we do, we will bring it back to the Wizarding World, where it will take its rightful place among us," Dumbledore explained.

"What about the prophecy?" Amelia asked, her face curious.

"As you know the prophecy has stated that '_when the Ring turns once again, a being of light, who is both a warrior and a teacher, shall be brought forth to help the prophesied child. Together they shall defeat the encroaching darkness and peace will reign once more'_. We need to find the Ring."

There was a murmur of agreement among the witches and wizards. A tawny-haired wizard stood up, his gaze curious. "But who is the prophesized child? I haven't heard anything about it."

The crowd of faces looked at Dumbledore expectantly and he sighed. His gaze went to Harry, and he nodded. It was time to tell them. Dumbledore knew that Harry didn't really want to do this, but with the activation of the Ring and the knowledge that there was a prophesized child, it was time to revealed Harry's part in it.

"The child is Harry Potter," he stated.

There were murmurs of excitement and Dumbledore bit back a grin as Harry rolled his eyes and sneered with exasperation. Harry knew the fickleness of the Wizarding World. For now, Harry was the Golden Boy, but at any minute, that could change and Wizarding World could turn on him. Now that they knew the fact that he was the prophesized child that would lead the Wizarding World into peace, there was hope.

"While I won't tell you the actual prophecy as the walls have ears," Dumbledore paused as everyone looked around uneasily, "I do want you to know that I have every confidence that Harry will fulfill the prophecy, both of them."

There was a frown on Harry's face and Dumbledore realized that he had added more pressure onto Harry's shoulder. He knew that Harry hated being reminded of his place in the war, but Dumbledore was confident that after all that Harry learned at Hogwarts, and from his private tutor sessions, he could face Voldemort and defeat him.

Harry was no longer the naïve, innocent child that arrived at Hogwarts at eleven. He had grown to a respectable 5'11", something he never thought would happen. Harry had also bulked up, gaining muscles from the intense training that he had received.

His confidence and power had grown in abundance as well. Where he was once an unsure, self-conscious child, he was now an extremely powerful and confident man. He had a presence that made on sit and take notice. However, Harry hid all that behind a mask. He portrayed himself as a shy, bumbling young man. Hermione likened his dual nature to a Clark Kent and a Superman, and even though Dumbledore didn't understand the references, he did understand that one of the dual natures hid a powerful wizard.

"So because the Ring now turns, a warrior will help Harry Potter defeat You Know Who?" the wizard asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that he will," he replied.

The wizard nodded, his expression thoughtful. He sat down and Dumbledore looked around to see if anyone had a question.

"All right then, we need to find Merlin's Ring and bring back to the Wizarding World," the Headmaster began.

"But where is it? It's been lost for centuries. Anyone could have it now, even the Dark Lord," someone yelled.

"Peace, my friend. I believe if the Dark Lord had Merlin's Ring, we would know about it by now. Voldemort loves nothing more than to brag. No, whoever has it, it isn't Voldemort. As for finding it, well I might be able to help with that," Dumbledore said cheerfully, his eyes twinkling as the room erupted into chaos. He had to admit that he loved shocking people. Everyone had to have a hobby. He glanced over at Harry and smiled when he saw Harry shaking his head, laughing quietly.

Dumbledore banged the gavel on the podium, getting everyone's attention. "Please, if you would quiet it down, I will explain."

The room went silent.

"For centuries, Hogwarts has housed a small chamber, installed by Merlin himself."

"That is not true! Merlin was dead before Hogwarts was even built," someone yelled.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Really, Mr. Sampson, as a former Ravenclaw you should know that Merlin never died, he merely disappeared. It was said that Merlin was able to travel the roads of time. As Hogwarts was being built, he appeared to the four founders and together they built a small chamber. Inside the chamber holds a rather large crystal that will tell us where Merlin's Ring is located. Every Headmaster knew of the crystal, but never told a soul until now."

"If you had the crystal, then why haven't we found the Ring before now?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"Because the crystal only works once the Ring is active. Since it's never been active before now, there was no reason to let anyone know about it," Dumbledore explained.

There were a few grumbles, but there was nothing anyone could say. At least there was a way to locate the Ring. Soon the Ring would be back in its rightful place.

Arthur stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "Very well, Dumbledore, myself and few others will go to Hogwarts and use the crystal to find the Ring. Once it has been located, then I will request your help. According to the records left behind, the Ring is rather large. We will need to find a place to house it temporarily. You must make sure that the place is well warded. Once it has been brought back, we must protect it all cost. The Dark Lord must not get a hold of it. This meeting is over."

Arthur walked away from the table, and made his way towards the back of the room and stopped as he talked to son, Ron. The witches and wizards in the room began to leave and Dumbledore waited until everyone left before approaching Harry, who was still hidden under the cloak.

"What do you think, my boy?" the old wizard asked gently.

Harry pulled off the cloak, his expression grim. "I think I'll believe it when I see it. I've been burned too many times by promises of help. I would like to think that whoever this warrior is, he is really going to help us defeat Voldemort, but I can't. I keep thinking there is something more to this, something that we're not going to expect. It might just very well bite us on the arse. I just hope it doesn't destroy the Wizarding World in the process," he said.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Merlin is said to have the gift of foresight. Whoever he saw helping us will be exactly what we need. Whether or not we like it."

-0---0---0---0-

_"Is it time?"_

_"Not yet, young one. When he calls for help, then it will be time."_

_"Why are we saving them when I can't save my friends?"_

_The glowing figure laughed. "Young one, everything has a purpose. Trust me, your friends will not need you as of yet. Your world and my world will be meeting very soon."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Where do you think the crystal is going to send them?" a voice asked, amused._

_There was quiet then a muttered, "Oh crap."_

-0---0---0---0-

"Move it!" Colonel Jack O'Neill yelled as he ran from a squadron of Jaffa. He ducked behind a large boulder as a felt the heat of a shot from one of the Jaffa's staff weapon. The tree that was in front of him exploded.

He prayed that none of his team got hit. He had already lost one, he didn't want to lose another.

"Colonel O'Neill? You all right?" a voice asked urgently.

Jack reached up and clicked on the radio. "I'm fine, Jonas. How about the rest of you?" he asked.

"Major Carter is with me. Teal'c is somewhere ahead of us," he replied.

"All right. I want you guys to head for the gate. Knowing Teal'c, he'll have cleared the way."

"Understood, Colonel. See you there. Out."

The radio was silent and Jack prayed to a God he didn't really believe in that they would make it. Heaving a sigh, he looked around the boulder and noticed that the Jaffa were gone. He frowned slightly. Where had they gone? They had to have known where he was hiding. Listening intently, he heard nothing. Just the sound of staff fire in the distance. Deciding to take advantage of the stroke of luck, he left the safety of the boulder and began a brisk jog towards the direction of the stargate.

A mile later, he came up to the ridge that overlooked the stargate. Falling to the ground, he crawled to the edge and looked over. He grinned. The way was clear, bodies littering the ground. He could see his team hunkered down by the gate, waiting for him to reach them.

Clicking on the radio, he spoke. "Nice to see you guys. I'm on way. Be sure to cover me."

"Roger that, sir," Major Samantha Carter replied. "Be careful."

"I always am," he responded and grinned when he heard Sam snort with amusement.

Jack grunted as he got to his knees. He winced at the pain that flared up and sighed. He was getting too old for this. He didn't know how long his knees would hold out. Maybe he should take the desk job that the Air Force offered. He shook off his thoughts and proceeded to make his way towards the gate. Halfway there, he heard the whine of a staff weapon and took off in a run. Ducking low, he smiled when he saw Teal'c stand up and begin shooting at the Jaffa that were following Jack.

Running with all that he had, he hustled towards the gate.

"Jonas, dial the gate," he yelled while still running.

Jonas nodded and stepped up to the pedestal. He began pressing the address into the dialing device. He pressed the large red middle and the stargate open with a whoosh.

Jack could hear the angry Jaffa behind him. "Go, go, go!" he screamed to his team.

With a nod, Jonas jumped into the event horizon. Sam waited until Jack got closer before whirling around and stepping in.

Jack grabbed Teal'c as he passed and they both ran up the steps to the stargate. Jack heard a roar of anger as he passed through the event horizon.

-0---0---0---0-


End file.
